Flower of Oblivion
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Nobodies have no hearts they can't feel,but still posses instincts.Xemnas has his eyes on a certain member,but the problem is how to get them ,but then he mets the solution to his desires.But a member will have none of sharing with anyone not even with hi


A/N: got the idea not to long ago while in a half sleep state and decided to get it done thought it might take me some time to get it done because of my university schedule, I have only two days where I don't need to go to classes also in the afternoon and stay in there till eight in the evening…

P.S.: if you don't like it then don't read, I'm not interested in hearing the whining about how bad it was…

* * *

The heart shaped moon slowly faded in to the distance of the dark ebony night sky of the World that Never Was, but in this world the light of the sun never shone. The only difference between night and day were that in the daytime was the moon paler and the sky a depressing gray color instead of black, but why should the warm light of the sun even appear in this lost world? There was no true happiness in this world which shouldn't even exist, seeing that the ones whom found solace here, a place to exist had lost they hearts a long time ago to the darkness and were now living to atone in the light of Kingdom Hearts, playing they never ending theatre of feelings which were hollow, a façade, then each laugh was empty to the ear, no fire burning in the eyes, only emptiness.

A pair of dark blue eyes opened carefully to the in streaming light, no matter how little it truly was, as they owner let out a soft groan while stretching himself. He climbed out lazily from under the warm sheets and made his way yawning in the direction of the shower.

"Ugh…hopefully will today be mostly free from missions, I would like to spend more time in my garden then on those." he said while entering the large bathroom and closing the door behind himself. Just when not far away from his room the morning's usual shouting matches started.

* * *

The sun has taken the moon's place on the endless sky making the darkness disappear. The eager sunrays forced they way in to the apartment and fell on the figure laying under the dark silken sheets. A soft groan could be heard from the one hiding under the covers, but the harsh sound of the alarm clock made it nearly impossible to stay hidden for to long. A pale hand reached out from under the covers to shut up the annoying sound before pulling the shielding covers away and climbing out of the bed, long magenta hair falling softly over naked shoulders.

"Ugh…I fear that it would be a futile thought to hope that I would have not much work today." the man said as he made his way to the bathroom, not that it would have mattered much if he would have gone without it to work, he would still take minimally six more today.

A true miracle, that his skin was pulling through so well if you ask him.

Getting cleaned and dressed grabbed the pink haired man hurriedly an apple from the fruit basket on the table while hastily leaving his apartment and hurrying through the street.

"There you are already." called a female voice to him which made the man hastily swallow the bite he was currently chewing on to answer.

"Sorry, sorry Marlene, but I pent accidentally to much time in the bathroom." the other apologized while the young woman laughed, shaking her head.

"Lumaria, you know that by our job is it unimportant how you are, well except if you get a clean fetishist." the brunette said, hands on her hips.

"I know, but being clean helps getting through it better." Lumaria answered with a little groan as he took a new bite from his apple.

He was eighteen when his father re-married to a bitch of a woman whom only wanted the money and later on her stepson also, which he of course refused so she told his father that he tried taking advantage of her and of course that bastard believed her more then his own flesh and blood and threw him out without anything. So what had he for other options left, only this disgusting job as a prostitute to earn enough munny to be able to finally stand on his own feet. At least did he work in one of the more pleasant brothels where they didn't let every scum inside, but still. He had long since stopped feeling disgusted with himself or being ashamed, it didn't help dwelling on it, if he doesn't think about it then it seems to be over much sooner. Of course it didn't mean that he didn't feel the hands touching him long after his costumers have already left, they smell around him no matter how much he bathed, but this was his life and nothing he did could change it. At least had he some friends, Marlene was one of them, her father was a bastard from a drunkard so she flew from home, now was she a receptionist in the brothel they both worked in.

Lumaria was still musing over his thoughts when he suddenly felt hands grab his arm, luckily he noticed in time just who it was before his reflexes kicked in. After escaping five near rape situations you get pretty careful, really only because he worked as a courtesan didn't that mean that he liked to be taken anywhere and anytime someone felt themselves horny. He was still a human being with some self respect, thank you very much. So turning to his friend was he looking at her with questioning eyes. Marlene didn't answer only pointed to something on they left, he followed her gaze knowing that this was the place where the flower handler usually parked his cart, he was a nice old man who wasn't bothered with treating them like humans and he liked listening to Lumaria's tips regards the flowers and even gave him some for free, he found nothing unusual about that spot that is till his eyes fell on the person talking with the old man. Lumaria was sure that if they wouldn't be standing at the current moment then he would surely have walked right against the streetlight not far ahead of them. The man was simply put gorgeous, long silky white hair which didn't in the least make him appear old, but gave him with his richly tanned skin and golden eyes an exotic look. His fine robes, high cheekbones, sharp eyes, graceful movements and proud pose immediately told everyone whom was only looking at him, and it were many if someone managed to tear they eyes from the stranger to look around, that he was probably a highly educated scholar or nobleman.

"Doesn't that guy just look absolutely gorgeous?" he faintly heard Marlene ask and the only thing he could do was nod dumbly, even thought he detested his job, but he was sure that for that man he wouldn't even mind becoming his slave if he could only be near him, to feel his touch on his skin, he would even sell his soul. "Lumaria, earth to Lumaria we need to go now." his friend chided with a little laugh and started pulling the slightly taller male with herself.

So of course it went unnoticed to them when a pair of golden eyes followed them moving past, but when Lumaria turned at the feeling of being watched was the beautiful stranger already gone which made the other feel slightly disappointed.

It was already two in the afternoon and Lumaria had just exited the large bathroom in his work room. It could be felt that there would be a great festival in the neighbor town seeing that today he only needed to endure four costumers which was better then usual, well except the low income regards the little number of costumers. Slipping on the blue colored silken bathing robe walked the pink haired man back to the window and sat down on little canopy in front of it, azure blue eyes gazing out longingly in to the endless blue sky. How he sometimes wished to be able to get away from all the sufferings, the wrongness of this world like a bird.

At the same time was Marlene going through the records of they costumers of the day and who was in currently and of course free when suddenly a crimson bag made from some type of fine material was placed on the desk. The sound of the heavy bag hitting the hard wood of the table made the young woman jump in surprise, they didn't expect another guest so soon seeing that most people were in the neighbor town helping with the festival, the offer that whoever helps can have most things free there was to good for most people to leave out.

"Welcome in the _The Silver Rose_ what would be your preeeference…" Marlene was pretty sure if she wouldn't be standing this close to her table then she would have fainted right then and there as she spotted the new costumer.

* * *

A dark portal opened in the Gray Room and out stepped one Graceful Assassin. He was exhausted and dirty, those damn Heartless really dared to send a FREAKIN MUD WAVE AT HIM! He knew perfectly well that some think that it is good for the skin, but not this amount and surely not something soiled like this. He sometimes hated these missions thought saying "_go fuck yourself_" to the one handing them out would be pure suicide. Thought if he remembered right had Axel once told him that and Saix dragged him away by the ear…strangely was the Flurry after that day limping for like a whole week while the Lunar Diviner looked frighteningly pleased and smug. The rosette immediately shook his head at this, no need to think about the disturbing things those two could have done. Ah, speaking of the devil…

"Number XI, I hope your mission was successful." he heard the blue haired Diviner ask in his usual cold tone.

"Yes, I have finished." was his short reply.

"Good, go and clean yourself up and then you may rest, the report can wait till tomorrow." ok, this one is new.

"How come?" he heard himself ask with feigned curiosity, what else could he do? Nobodies lacked emotions.

"The Superior isn't at home at the given moment." Saix replied in a strange tone and Marluxia could also only blink, Xemnas rarely left the World that Never Was, leave alone the castle itself so where did he go?

* * *

Lumaria was still sitting by the window when the sudden chime of the phone placed in the room shook him out of his thoughts, making the rosette haired male fall to the floor in his shock. Damn…the phone meant job to do. Picking himself up form the ground and correcting his clothes made the man his way to the phone and picked it up to hear from Marlene about the details of his new costumer. The phone was a little help for everyone to know what to expect.

"LUMARIA!" said man needed to hold the phone away from his ear when the excited squeal of his friend hit his ears. Damn, he had forgotten how loud she could be, this was probably why he always tried to not give her a ground for screaming.

"I'm here, no need to make me deaf." he answered back.

"Sorry, but I wanted to tell you that you have a job to do." he could practiculary hear her knowing smirk through the receiver.

"I figured so much because of the call seeing that if you wanted so bad to talk to me then you could have come up." he replied with a smirk of his own, he liked teasing his friend.

"Don't be so narcisstic dear, but I think you will be more then pleased about your job today." and with that she hung up on him leaving Lumaria to stare in confusion at the receiver when the knock come.

Putting the receiver back on the phone made the rose haired male his way to the door and opened it with a fake smile, he always wore it around those horny idiots, masking his face before it melted away in to surprise. Lumaria needed to literally scream mentally at his body to not even dare think about fainting at the given moment, or jumping around like some little sugar high school girl, thought he wasn't so sure if there was a possibility that he had fallen asleep by the window. If that was the case then should no one dare to wake him up or he will murder the unfortunate soul!

"Hello." the sensually deep voice sent shivers down his spine, making his skin crawl and long for touch.

"He…hello, welcome…" great first impression, stuttering, breathed Lumaria himself mentally as he stepped inside so that the man could enter before closing the door.

After this was done, turned Lumaria back to his client who stood calmly in front of the window, looking at him with those mesmerizing amber eyes. The penetrating gaze made the other feel pretty self-conscious and nervous. Did he look presentable? Had he really cleaned every trace of the previous costumers up, god hopefully had he lifted enough so that the room doesn't stink after sex. A warm hand on his check made him nearly jump in fright and cease his mental ramblings, but he caught himself in time. No need to embarrass himself further.

"There is no need for such a beautiful flower like you to be nervous." he heard the man say as he looked deep in to those pale blue eyes which reflected nervousness and longing.

Lumaria felt his cheeks heat up at those words, eyes falling shut as he felt warm lips pressing firmly against his. This was all to wonderful to be true, the kiss felt so right and not wrong or forced like with all those others. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his slim waist pulling him against the strong chest, deepening the kiss, while his own arms wrapped themselves around the taller male's shoulders, long fingers tangling themselves in to silken hair trying to get the two bodies as close as possible. It was really that soft as it had looked back then on the street.

Xemnas smirked as he drew his tongue over the bottom of those velvety pink lips, slipping it inside when those willingly parted for him. He had originally decided to take a little stroll around this town to get out some of his bothersome thoughts out. They might be Nobodies thus lacking a physical heart and emotions, but that didn't mean that they didn't posses instincts and carnal desires. Oh yes he knew what happens down in the basement lab or occasionally in the library, if nothing else the illusionary snowing on the whole third floor could let you make a hazard guess. Heck even his most trusted, as much as you could play out trusting if you have to little memories about that practicular emotion, second in command occasionally seemed to also get it on or he knew no other way how Kingdom Hearts imitated the sun on some nights or why number VIII was limping and glaring at the Diviner whom looked back at him smugly. Thought he could care less, but the one for whom he was feeling these desires to claim was a hard case. So as to not do anything unnecessary he decided to take a stroll, it was only a pleasant coincidence when his eyes fell on something interesting. Well, who would have thought that his day would turn out this pleasant and he will not let even a minute go to waste.

When the need for air grew to much pulled both men away from each other. Lumaria was panting and he was sure that his face was even more flustered then before, but he didn't mind. He gently led the man to the luxurious bed with red silken sheets and fresh rose petals and laid down sensually, hoping that the other was pleased with what he could offer.

Xemnas tried not to chuckle at this, oh yes, he was certainly pleased as he leaned over the slender body, pulling the soft material aside to reveal peach colored skin. He felt the warm body of the younger man shiver under his touch as he trailed his hand over one of the soft pink buds, letting it harden under his touch which earned him a few little gasps. It was not easy holding back the urge to just let go of his restrains and ravish him then and there, but that wouldn't do, he needed to pull out every memory from what was left to him to be gentle. Damn that memory loss by his Somebody, it pretty much limited many things by him as did his element.

"Whatever you wish to do to me, I will be pleased to fulfill them." Lumaria breathed out in his most sensual voice, slender arms still wrapped around the neck of the taller man, one leg pulled up at Xemnas's tight.

"I'm sure about that my flower." Xemnas replied with a little chuckle, nuzzling they noses together as he allowed those skilled fingers to rid him from his robes, allowing them to wander over his naked skin.

Lumaria swallowed hard as that deep voice spoke to him again, when those robes were out of the way he could finally allow himself to get a full view on the God whom decided to grace him with his presence. He felt reluctant to touch that broad chest, to run his arms over those muscles in fear that this would all be an illusion of his mind. A new gasp escaped his him when the other captured one of his hard nipples between his lips, sucking at it sensually while his hands caressed his body teasingly, leaving burning trails in they wake. This was the first time that he had wanted someone so much to just take him, but Lumaria couldn't argue about the fact that those soft touches and caresses made him at ease, slowly lulling him in to the warm feeling to not be just a whore, but a lover…at least for this moment, but it was worth it. Blue eyes widened suddenly when those hands caressed against the sensitive skin of his inner tights, his moan muffled by lips claiming his hungrily.

"Don't hold any sound inside, I wish to hear your sweet voice." Xemnas said softly as he pressed they bodies closer together.

"Ngh…pl…please tell me your name, so that I can call it out." Lumaria said with lust glazed blue eyes, he wanted this oh gods he wanted this so bad.

"Only if you tell me your name first my flower." the silver haired male smirked, he was in the mood for a little game before things get heated and he wanted to fully gain the younger male's trust.

"Didn't Marlene already tell it to you?" Lumaria asked confused, this wasn't like something his friend would forget about.

"Oh yes, the young lady at the reception did tell me, but I would like to hear it from you." the request surprised the rosette haired male somewhat, never was he asked by a costumer for his name.

"L…Lumaria." he said, eyes gazing at the wall on his left before two fingers were placed under his chin, making him turn back to face the man above him.

"It is a fitting name for you." Xemnas said while never taking his eyes from the other beneath him. "Call me Xehanort."

"As you wish Xehanort-sama." replied the other softly and Xemnas felt a pleasant shiver run down his body at the way his name sounded from those lustfully lips which he soon claimed as his own.

_To be continued…_


End file.
